Winter Wonderland
by Storm LizVic
Summary: After an accident where Edward is left paralyzed,Edward would try everything to made his wife Bella remember him and their little family. All in E's Pov.
1. Preface

**I'm going to start re-writing and fixing my mistakes hope u guys would love this story better then its fix! thanks for all that have read my story even if its bad written :D**

* * *

><p><em>Why hate something that has fixed and helped you grow better then you have ever thought possible, Life has a way of always fixing the things you never thought would be fixed at the end of the day.<em>

_-StormLizVic_

**Preface**

**The ****Surprise**

**Edward Pov. **

It was snowing again; gently, like it always does on the very time of the season. While looking out the window, you'll see kids with snowboards,sleds, and other fun things children do over the calm but growing amount of snow layered on top of the once green grass. It's amazing how when you start to become a adult you forget the wonderful feeling of just leaving all your problems back inside the house and being completely free, with no troubles; no obligations or even annoy parents stopping you from having fun. Forget that you once where those kids waking very early to head to the biggest hill of the little town you grow up in and with great friends have the best most amazing day of your life. Not everyone can say they did crazy and dangerous things when young. Yelling from the foyer made me come back to the present.

"Ant, get back here and put on your sweater!" yelled the most motherly voice in the world. My mother, Esme, was the only person who could melt even the coldest heart with all the kindness that radiated off of her in all directions. She had my emerald green eyes, that knowing eyes of hers, and naturally caramel colored hair that most woman would love to have.

"But we're going to be late Nana!" My stubborn; first child, Anthony. He could be so much like his mother in that stubborn way, on the worse of all days, yet so very protective of his little sisters . . . like me. He had my face and the same eye color but his mother's chestnut brown hair.

"Well . . . your sweater is the best way to keep warm while we go visit mommy. Don't you want to see her?" Mom asked, her hands on her hips with and her eyebrows raised. Many times had my brothers and I had been at the receiving end of the 'mom glare'; that's what we called it back then.

Anthony sighed and let mom help him finish getting ready to go. It wasn't always so difficult to make him corporate but since the accident it change us all in some ways or another.

Coming here always made my heart break to millions pieces, just by looking at the front door. How can one be care-free and happy with our kids knowing what I was going to see there, what I saw every day when we came to see her. Don't get me wrong; the facility was amazingly well maintained and all the workers tried all the had to made the residents welcome and content. The sign out front gave me shivers that paralyzed me where I rolled in my wheelchair.

Ever since the accident I was never again to be without it, doctors say it will ever change my legs are rendered useless forever. That didn't break me even if all my family thought it would but nothing could compere to the agony that I will feel after that day when the doctors told be about my wife;s condition and all it untitled. Losing the power to walk will never be any competition to seeing her look at you and forever see a stranger then her husband.

They all suggested that she was admitted to Settle Recovery Facility, where she could have access to all the medication they had to offer to insure her full recovery. I sighed and continued following after my mother with the kids. It was times like this that I would have loved to be home with them and Bella to have snowball fights and hot chocolate in the living room while watching Christmas movies with them all snuggled close to me on the couch.

"Are you guys ready to see momma?" Mom asked the kids while leading the way to the front desk, ready to sign in for visitation.

"Yeah!" answered Nessie from her place on mom's hip. She was two (almost three) years old. First time she will be visiting Bella since Bella gave birth to her before the accident. She was the most excited to see her, she only saw Bella throw old and recent pictures taken here in the facility.

"Well, let's go see where Bella is." Mom smiled encouraging to me knowing full well what seeing Bella does to me every time she doesn't remember any of us, especially me. We found Bella like always sitting by the small pound the had at the back, viewing the forest line. She was steated on a bench; her favorite place to get lost in her books, that was one thing she never forgot to do; read.

"Hey, Bella." Mom greeted me at the exactly moment the kids yelled 'Mom' in unison. Like always Bella was startle to see so many people next to her.

"Um . . . Hi . . . Do I know you?" Bella answered back. And it went on like it did every single day with introductions and so on, until Bella was relaxed and read to the kids while Mom and I just watched them have this time together. I was always amazed that after some time with them Bella's mother instinct toke over and it flood so naturally with all four of them. When Nessie started to yawn Mom toke the kids back inside to wait for me to be finished seeing Bella like always.

"So, how have you been feeling? Any new memories?" I asked like clock work. Wishing like crazy that she would remember at least something about are relationship. But like always it didn't change how she looked at me like a total stranger. It was down right maddening to be close but never close enough. In her eyes flashed recognition.

"I did dream of this wonderland in snow that you would believe it wasn't even real like a fairy tale turn real life. Simply enchanting." She sighed dreamily. I just smiled at her waiting for her to continue but what came next toke my breath way.

"I remember; Edward, I remember the meadow you insisted in making me go in the middle of winter simply to propose to me. The same place you start told me you loved me and the same place we called are own where no other place we could." Bella said with tears in her eyes. "I Remember Our Winter Wonderland."

"And I will always love you Edward just like I always promised I would." Her lips formed a smile; I could only do the same.

"As I love you, my love."


	2. Chapter 1: The Accident

_**So this is my continuation of my one-shot for the Twilight Writing Contest. One of the Reviewers hinted *laughs* that they would love for me to continue it so here is the first chapter not yet beta'd so keep that in mind! Thanks!**_

* * *

><p><em>Love doesn't make the world go 'round; love is what makes the ride worthwhile <em>

_-Franklin P. Jones_

**Chapter 1: The Accident**  
><strong>Edward Pov.<strong>

"Do you still love me like the first day we met?" She asked after hours of questions and answers between us during the dinner and now are way home.

After I finished work at the hospital; got home to get ready for are special anniversary date, We found are beautiful and classic Victorian house close to both are sets of parents. So that they just like us could visit without miles and miles of road to see each other when ever we want seeing as we both are so close to are parents and in my case siblings as well.

Bella decided from the start to be a writing and stay at home mom but with her amazing agent Rosalie Hale-Cullen are sister-in-law married to my goof ball older brother Emmett even before they even met Rose and Bella had an Friend/Agent relationship that just worked for them. Draping the kids with my parents was a easy task like always the boys loved both grandpa's who toke them fishing; camping and made them a tree-house in are backyard saying that young boys should always have one. Making sure that Nessie had enough breast milk to hold her until we would get her and her siblings. Bella's voice made me blink back to the present moment with her in our black volvo.

"Um..Na I pass!" I said just to get I raise out of her with can be so easy to do especially from me.

"Come on, Edward! Why can't you just answer the question it was your idea in the first place to do this whole 20 questions!" Bella huffed irritated with me, I thought it would be a great idea to step back and for just one night be those teens that would go on dates every Friday night because during that week we both had to study or in my case volunteer at the local hospital with my father that was the most respected and best surgeon in the state of WA. It was to remember the memories that sometimes got lost in all the chaos of our household with 2 toddlers and a newborn; not easy, especially for Bella breastfeeding an all.

"I thought that you of all people would know that answer" I answered back with a grin with my eyes still on the road. We where headed home after going to our favorite restaurant the first place I toke her on our first date. It was are inside joke being the restaurant's name was Bella's name it was always so funny remembering how she first looked when she saw the name that night. It was amazing that after so many years we still have an stable,strong marriage even if there are times when one or both of us have done something to anger the other. No marriage is easy or even perfect no ones is and you can't expect that even if you love your partner infinity. Their have been jealousy on both accounts.

"Well...Now I feel like an idiot for asking you sough an difficult question to answer" Bella said with sarcasm raising her eyebrow at me. I laughed while stopping at an red light and turn to face her head on.

"I love you? Honey, it's not that simple it's so more then that it's everything there is about it and then some. Why ask? If that's how exactly you feel about me, is exactly like how I feel? Or is it that you want me to be that sap that you love so much? But at the end of the day I'll be that sap that fell all over you last winter on the freezing cold just to make you smile and blush?" I said holding her face in both of my hands;feeling her blush start covering all over. Smiling I pulled her throws me for a kiss. The kiss was sweet; passionate and so us. We sighed and stopped the kiss before it would get any more heated then it already was.

Honk, honk. The sound of the honking of the car behind us shocked us back to the present. I started moving forward the car when a blinding light from Bella's side. It all happened so fast that the only thing I had the time to do or even see was the truck that was coming throws us in full force it was one of those trucks that with just a small tap could destroy anything in this path. And just like that the pain hit from my legs up my body. It was so much pain that if it wasn't for my worries for Bella I would have lost all conscience in a heartbeat.

"Bella!" I tried yelling at her after looking at her unconscious state at my side. Like background music I heard the sounds of an ambulance and police coming are way. I saw Bella's head bleeding very strongly down her side and into her shoulder blades and finally to her clothes.

I toke my discarded extra sweater from the backseat the best I could with my legs still stuck in the front of the car. But luckily I could reach and use it to stop the Bella's bleeding. And tried all I could to wake her up without hurting her more then she already is.

"Bella; baby, wake up! Please wake up and show me those beautiful eyes of yours that always make me love you more every day...Please!" I said with my voice fill with so much emotion, so much hurt. After so many tries, Bella opened her eyes very briefly and barely even half way opened but I tried all the strength left to make her stay conscience until the paramedics came. They were a few moments away.

"Edddwarrrddd" Bella shuddered out with a very small smile on her beautiful face that just broke me even more so then ever. I couldn't hold it in any longer and felt all my tears live my eyes like an waterfall endless.

"Bella...Pleasee baby; stay they're almost here, helps coming" in that moment I couldn't say more. Just then a voice rang but I was so focused on Bella that I didn't even notice all the people trying so hard to get us out of the car and into the ambulance; there were so much noise it was hard to even think until I heard the voice of Charlie.

"Edward! Are you okey? Can you get out from your side?" his voice was filled with so much emotion that it toke me a few seconds to answer back to him.

"No...Charlie, can't get out my legs are stuck in the car! And Bella's losing conscientiousness while we talk! And she lost a lot of blood already!" I practically yelled at him with tears still flowing down my cheeks.

"Right son, hold on! They are already cutting the car to make an opening for you both" Charlie tried calming me down but little that would do seeing Bella this way so helpless when I thought came to me.

"Charlie; the kids? My parents? Do they even know? Does anyone know beside you?" I was frantic, I didn't want anyone more worried then they will be when we all got to the hospital.

"Only your parents know, Izzy is asleep when I got the call right after I got home for the night. I know she will be super pissed but I didn't want her to know until you guys where at least at the hospital being looked over and the kids are asleep last time I talked to Esme a half hour ago" Charlie said with a lost look in his eyes while every few minutes chancing a look at Bella who once again had her eyes closed but seeing her even breaths gave us both hope for her safety.

That was when my body couldn't hold me up or wake any longer. I just let my physical and emotional body take me under and lose all conscientiousness and fall to the bottomless abyss with no more pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, Please, Please! Review and let me know! I'm working for Chapter two but would love Review to make me put it up more faster at least 5!<strong>

**Att: Storm LizVic**


	3. Chapter 2: Where Is She?

_**So I would love to thank everyone who have read the first chapter and who put this story has your favorite and in alert! But would be soo honored if you all would take your time and Review both chapter and motivate me to update every day if possible! Thanks and hope you all continue to love this story just has most has I do writing it! **_

* * *

><p><em>He who is not everyday conquering some fear has not learned the secret of life.<em>

_- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

**Chapter 2: Where Is She?**

**Edward Pov.**

Have you ever felt like your heart is breaking into million pieces that would never be fixed? Or felt that heart wrenching pain that only loving someone and then losing them can feel like? That was how I felt at the moment it is better that she is alive but how can you feel better know this? Knowing that her father who help conceive her was a stranger to her? I haven't have the chance to go visit her, seeing as this doctors try with all their nonsense thinking they could fix the nun-fixable. It was days or maybe weeks since the accident when my body finally let me wake but know looking back at it, it would have been better still being asleep where I could dream being like we where; where Bella and I would be home with are three kids, cuddling in front of the sofa while the boys played a game that Emmett gladly gifted them last Christmas. But I did have to finally wake to reality thought it wasn't like this but life's not perfect we try to see the brighter side of it but end up more miserable then before. I sighed, thinking all this throw when I heard the door.

"Hello son" Dad said with a voice that sounded defeated; angry, tired and so worried about me. I do understand that being my father and seeing the pain I go throw every day trying to move my sad excuse of legs would feel but it's not he;s fault that I was like this or that Bella can't remember. Even if I did want to hate the driver of the other vehicle; I couldn't, seeing has he grow up with us. Was even one of our closest friends, how it all happened I have no clue but it did and I know from my father that James was sorry for all that's happening he was chanting it like crazy until he just fainted.

"Hey, Dad...How's they kids? B...Bbeella?" I stuttered out her name it was so painful to say.

"They're still missing you both specially Ant, who won't stop asking when they can see you and Bella or When you will be home.

"I know it's not easy son but seeing has your doctors can't do more then they have on your legs they think it's time to go home for you at least" Dad said with sorrow in his voice. Everyone thought that being paralyzed for me would be the worse but they don't see my side how it's more painful to know Bella is still in recovering seeing has she toke the harder impact of the car crush. I sighed.

"At least, I will be with the kids and make them more accustom to my wheelchair and all" I was still frowning haven't have the desires or even the motivation to smile or laugh in so long. Not from my family not trying even visit from Em making jokes to make my day but at the end of his visit it did nothing but sadden my mood even more. Even if I did try to make them feel better for me.

"So tomorrow you'll be home, we did some changes to make it easier for you to get around and go to the second floor has well" Dad said with a small smile. At least that was a worry less on my place.

"Thanks; Dad, when all the changes toke place where did the kids stay?" I was worried about that seeing as Dad, Charlie and Izzy worked during the day and sometimes night when they were called in to work. Izzy was just a school counselor but Charlie being the chief of police and dad the top surgeon here at the hospital they are always on call so to speak.

"Izzy watched them during the night and your mother during the day before Izzy have to be at the high school. So don't worry about that it toke very little time to change the house a little" Dad said still watching me, like in any moment I would just lose my mind with all this mess. But I'm stillstruggling to keep my sanity with just thinking Bella is down the hall helpless and without my hand to comfort her like I did when ever she felt lost, sad and miserable.

"Can't wait to see them, is Ant and Carlie been good? Or have they been doing mischievous things to keep you guys on your feet?" I couldn't keep my smile off my face thinking about my son with his wicked mind for pranks; mom says it's genes passed from Em and I, seeing has we both would always pulled pranks when we where his age.

"Actually, they've been great but so sad they haven't even asked for Esme's famous apple pie for desert. We have tried everything but they eat dinner and just go to their rooms and stay there until they have to come out. It's so sad not being able to do anything and being so helpless specially Esme" Dad said when the guard came in to say it was the end of visitation. We said are good-byes and dad remembered me that tomorrow I would be in my bed without Bella. With that in mind I felt my tears fall until I couldn't stay awake anymore.

I didn't even notice Em and Jasper was in the room until I heard Em loud voice yelling at me to wake up for us to get me ready to go and it was already noon. They helped me take a small shower and dressed in a simple black t-shirt and some shorts with my favorite sneakers. The hospital look just like always, halls filled with simple white walls that always made Bella sad that they didn't lighten anyone's mood with's it bland color. She would always petition to change it in each floor depending on the floor like the kids floor. After sighing out and packing all my things we headed to the first floor where we would then head out front to Emmett's hummer.

It was hard to even try to feel anything but pain trying to imagine the house with no Bella that would always have the kitchen smelling mouth watering good with all the food she bakes and cooks daily for breakfast, lunch and dinner. How she would dance and sing around the house while cleaning even if we had the money to pay someone to help clean. She wouldn't hear it and decline all my in temps to convince her other wise.

"Have you thought about work Edward?" Jasper asked with curiosity laced his voice. Jasper was Rosalie's half cousin from her Texas family. One of her family reunion Jasper came and never wanted to go back to Texas. He would say that Alice wasn't the cause of this drastic change but everyone knew otherwise. Alice was Bella's best-friend since they where in diapers.

"The doctors and supervisors advised me if I didn't oppose that I could do some consulting from home. If a family didn't know something about a condition or to advise which doctor is more suitable for their needs in the precise moment." I answered what dad and other doctors thought would be good for me. That would help me be active even if I'm still in my wheelchair. I guess being paralyzed haven't sunk in yet.

"Well, at least you'll have a job" Em smiled a very UN-Emmett like smile with no emotion other then sadness, he better then anyone knows how active I always been especially with my boys. After awhile we pulled up to my house, home didn't feel right saying without Bella. Sigh. They helped me again getting out of the car and into the house.

"The kids will be here in an hour with Mom" Em said with my bags over his shoulder. I wheeled myself to the living room where we had floor to ceiling. Time seems to fly when I finally notice the time. Mom was parking her BMW in front of the house. When she came to a stop the boys came running like the had ants in their pants. I had to laugh at their eager faces to get home. I heard them even before they even opened the front door.

"Dadddddyyy! Mommyyy!" They yelled at the same time. With a anxious and nervous face. Dad was right the sadness that they felt you could feel it from miles away. It broke my heart even more then it already was.

"Daddy? Where is She?" Anthony asked looking all around the room and up the stairs. Like he was waiting for Bella to come down the stairs any moment. He looked exactly like me, with my emerald green eyes but with his mother's brown hair but Carlie Alice Lillian, C for short is the total opposite with Bella's brown eyes and my bronze hair. They are so different.

"Guys, we have to talk" I said dreading this one particular conversation. How can you look in the eyes of your five and Three year old's and tell them mommy won't be home yet. Tell them that she won't even remember them?


	4. Chapter 3: Wheel Chair?

_**Sorry I haven't updated until now FF have had some problems and didn't let me update i have to say im moving to Orlando FL. so i will not be able to updated until i can have internet and have all my stuff in order so hope that all u do ReView and let me know what u think and what would u love to see more in this story... love ya Att: Storm.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Too many people are thinking of security instead of opportunity. They seem to be more afraid of life than death.<em>

_- James F. Bymes_

**Chapter 3: Wheel Chair?**

**Edward Pov.**

"Why? Where's Momma?" Ant said with quivering lip and his eyes glazed over. I would give everything I got to take the pain my kids are feeling at the moment but can't even if I did phase it different, it's even harder seeing them ask for their mother whose still in the hospital.

"Mom, can we have a moment alone? I think I should tell them alone" I plead with her. I have to do it without an audience here making the kids even more nervous then they are.

"Sure; hon, we'll be in the kitchen staring on dinner" Mom give me a small smile and a squeeze on my shoulder and let with Em and Jasper to the kitchen. I looked back at my kids, Carlie was looking at me wheel chair with a confused and her head tilted to the side trying to get a good look around it.

"Daddy? Wha's this?" She points at the wheel chair. It's the first time they have seen this type of chair in Forks their not many with these other then the mobile ones that are more like a motorbike then the one I have. Mine is the basic wheelchair that without my arms or someone to move it, it doesn't.

"Baby, it's a wheelchair" I sighed waiting for all the questions they will have for me just by know them so well. They see something new and just start asking a mile a minute. Without taking a breath in between. It's cute but I have to talk them about how different are lives will be now with me being more at the house and not seeing Bella that much.

"But we'll get to that later, now we have to talk about what happened to mommy and me" I waited to see their reaction to my words. Ant sighed and slouched his shoulders like he was already defeated, it still amazed me with just five years old and he acts so much like an adult it's scary. He shouldn't have the worlds problems on his small and fragile shoulders. Carlie was still so focused on the wheelchair that she didn't even notice Ant's change in mood which is very rare since they have a huge bond that no one knows how to even describe it.

"Oook-y" They said in union. Carlie started to climb up my legs to get in my lap that she always loved to do when Bella and I would a notice something big. It make her feel closer to me. Where Ant is his momma's boy, Carlie was a daddy's girl throw in throw. But he feel the need to be comforted seeing as he to climbed into my lap too. I couldn't keep my self and hug them to me needing to release some of my bottle up emotions that was destroying me from the inside out.

"Okey, let's start from the beginning momma and I were in an accident" I looked at both of them with a small smile. "I know it's hard to understand now but another car came and hurt us" I sighed and continued. "Momma's still in the hospital but she's fine now..." Anthony interrupt me from finishing my sentence.

"But, Dad! Why she not here!" he huffed annoyed with not seeing his mother. The hospital don't allow children of their age to see patients even if Dad and I tried to change that and see if Bella would remember them and help her even more with her progress. But they all but declined are offer.

"Anty" I used Bella's nickname for him to try and soothe his pain and worry. "she still have's to let her body recover and rest. If we want her back here at home as fast has possible. Don't you guys want that? Want momma all better and here again?" I waited for their answers. When they answered with an 'Yea' in union I finished.

"I know it's not easy everything here in the house will be different from now on. First both of you specially Anthony, has you see I'm in a wheelchair that mean's that because of the accident I can't do the things we use to like going biking, swimming, running around in the backyard playing ball" sigh "because I can't move anymore my legs" I heard them gasp. I knew it would be hard on them but it's better for them to be in the light then being in the dark knowing that even more pain would be felt then they already are in. I knew that Bella would have phased it differently but how could I channeled Bella if only she could be able to make this all better but she's not here and I can't change or fix this even if I wanted to.

"Daddy? Wha's whee's chair?" Carlie asked with her soft and sweet voice. She looked so confused and still with tear stirred down her beautiful cheeks. I tried to giver her my best smile.

"It's where I'm sitting on right now, baby girl" I gave her a kiss on her cheek and with my hands whipped the rest of the lingering tears under her eyes. "I know it's going to be hard to understand all this right now but it will get easier with time, I can't say that I would tomorrow be okey but I will still love you both and your sister the same even if I have to be here sited, you do understand that right?" I waited for them to answer me. Even if they were still frozen in place with what I have said but I do understand that they still don't understand completely even if they are very understanding at their age.

"But; Dad! And momma? Could we see her?" Ant said with an frown permanent on his face. Now that was the hard part. How would they react to the fact that their mother won't even remember having them?

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I would love to thank everyone who have read the first chapter and who put this story has your favorite and in alert! But would be soo honored if you all would take your time and Review both chapter and motivate me to update every day if possible! Thanks and hope you all continue to love this story just has most has I do writing it!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 4: My Winter Angel

_You say you love me, you say you care, But when you look into my eyes, I see and feel something more, I see your soul and you see mine, I feel your love, love words can't describe, You are the one, the one I'll always love and the one that will always care... my first love. - Casmine Brown_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: My Winter Angel<strong>

_Edward Age: 17_

_Bella Age:16_

_Edward Pov._

_Trees surrounded me for miles with a layer of snow in each branch and covering all the surface on the ground. I can't believe that dad made me go to the shed and get more wood for the fireplace, specially on this coldest of days, I could even feel the cold wind under all my layers clothing. Sigh. What I wouldn't give to be in my bed wrapped in all my quilts with no interruption what so ever. But seems to me that dad just did this to get me out of the house for their holiday special time. I grimace. That was not an image I needed in my head at the moment. Being a teen with two extremely affectionate parents was very disturbing even if they are great parents that any kid would love to have. I keep walking, knowing it was better to just get lost in my mind than return and interrupt anything that I would hate to see. At least Forks is so small that even the forest behind my house was very hard to get lost in. When I was six or seven I remember finding this magical place that I swear it was from a fairy-tale story and not life, for just being so stunning it toke your breath away. I never knew why I always seem to go there when I had no where else to go or when I was angry or sad but it just made me feel more relax, more serene it clear my mind up quick. It only takes me about 15 to 20 minutes walk from my house. Today it felt different then any other day._

_It started snowing very softly like light rain before the storm while I was starting to get to the meadow, I froze in place. While I never did seem to see anyone ever before in the meadow today it seems that I wasn't the only one out here today. There in the middle of the meadow was what seems like a young girl with waist long mahogany brown hair and fair pale skin almost has white has the snow that has fallen all around her. It was like when you're watching that scene where the leading actress was so lost in her mind that it was in slow motion that has every last snow flake stand at attention to her perfection. Many people say that perfection is never really found but I always thought that maybe just maybe God made you a perfect partner even if to every one else their un-perfect. That was how she found me staring at her, gasping with my mouth forming a huge 'o' and eyes wide. She smiled and lifted her hand throws me baking me forward. Still not using my brain cells only letting my body push me forward. I don't even remember how I even got my hand in hers until she had my both hands in hers while spinning us around in a circle in the middle of the meadow. Out of nowhere she started laughing with her hair going wild around her face and neck. It all made me smile back at her even if she was weird enough to take a strangers hands._

_Out of nowhere we started to fall to the snow-covered ground still laughing. Wow._

_"Wow" she whispered like it was a wind barley was heard from my ears. We where both laid on the ground at each others side, watching the others reaction._

_"Who are you?" I had to ask. I never have seen her before here in Forks. Specially seeing has I knew everyone here and at school. The town is that small._

_"New" was all that she said with a content sigh. It's been forever since we had any new comers to Forks. I think my parents and I where the last new comers and that was like ten years ago? Maybe._

_"Cullen, Edward Cullen" I said while sticking my hand out to her for a shake. It was so weird feeling so calm in her presence I never got along with the girls in my grade aside from Emmett's girlfriend Rosaline and of course my older sister Alice but they are family so I don't think it counts much. Never thought that Em was right about my lack of girls in my life until now._

_"Did you just pulled that James Bond move?" she laughed loud and hard. It was infectious so much so that I found myself laughing again._

_"Yeah, I guess" I smile my crocked smile. That mom always said that smile would get me in trouble when I got older, never knew why always thought it was just her being a woman and complaining because I got dad's smile._

_"Well then. I'm Isabella Swan but very just calls me Bella especially after dad thought my name was just to fancy for his baby girl" Bella blushed a little after her little rumble._

_"I like it. It suits you well" I said while clearing my tough. "Where school are you going to go to?" I wondered if I would be so lucky to see her every day in school to._

_"Don't know yet, my parents and I just moved in like a week ago. And seeing has it's still the holidays well they haven't had the time to go and sighed me up to a school" Bella said while starting to make a snow angel where she laid._

_"How did you get out here in the first place? You do know your way out from any neighbor hood that I know of besides the only house that live even close by is my own" I said while thinking about any house on the market close by didn't remember anyone but the only other house in my street that was the only neighbor that I have. Seeing that only two houses where build on my street something of brothers that use to live there before they both pasted away from age and neither of their children wanted to stay in are little town after that, so they put it up for sale._

_"Winter street, why my parents wanted a house that huge I'll never know seeing has I'm their only child" she said with her eyes closed._

I still remember every day that first day we met and how since then she became my winter angel, she was and always would love the winter time. it was the only thing after our family that could put a smile on her face. I sat here watching throw the hospital window at Bella in the light rain sitting on the porch swing while she had her hand at her left side letting the rain drops touch her ringer tips. How much I wish I was the one at her side back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I wanted to know what you wanted to see next and what you guys want to be answered in the next chap please leave feedback. That way we could have more BE time to together. Thanks For Reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Interaction

**_Note: Chapter 4 was just for you to see how they met and a little about their history and here is the continuation of chapter 3. Thanks so much for reading..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**The Interaction**

**Edward Pov.**

"Ant, son. We have a lot to talk about before we can take you to see mommy okey?" I said in my most softest voice. I didn't want them to be more upset then they were at the moment.

No staling would prepare them for how much this will hurt when Bella can't recognize them once we take them to see her.

I wish she did recognize them even if she never recognize me to prevent the heartache for them. Sigh. I toke them on my lap after Carlie stopped her examination of my wheel chair, it was so comical all the faces she make.

"yea Dad" They said at the same time. How to start? maybe I should try to at least explain before going to see Bella.

"Mommy is in a very special hospital. She'll be here until she's all better to come home" I said with a shaky voice and a gulp at the end.

They just stared at me with their concentrating very hard on what I just told them. They even moved their little nose like Bella with she made the same face. All my kids have that same trade as their mother even if live Ant they look so much like me.

"Otay, now see momma?" Carlie said with a little bounce where she was sat at in my lap. I grinned at her. She was so easily pleased but it wasn't all up to me. I moved to see what Anthony thought about his sisters request.

"And you Ant? what do you think?" I held my breath waiting. Something else he inherited from me was his ability to hurt and not want anyone to see or know how much he hurts inside something I'm trying to change in him.

I hurts me more that anyone can imagine seeing my son be so closed off from his feelings just to put up a strong front.

"Sure" Ant had a little frown on his sweet face. But I can't just change it as easily like Bella could but I'll try anything.

"Alright then but before we even go and see momma there's something else you both need to know. It's possible momma wouldn't recognize you because she has a big bobo on her head that makes her forget" That's the only way I found to explain this horrible situation. Even if I wish all this was just a dream.

"Maybe we kiss bobo gone!" Carlie smiled at me with her brightest smile ever. I smiled back.

"Why not sweetie! In a few hours you'll have a change to try that out" Mom tried to give Carlie that hope that I still not see even if I'm grateful that at least Bella and I are still alive and well.

"_Thanks Mom" _I mouthed thews her.

After that Ant and Carlie disappeared into their rooms to do God knows what. And I to my new home office in the first floor. Few hours later found me still in my office in front of the huge windows that faced the backyard. I am so nervous, it'll be are first time after the accident seeing Bella.

How will she react to us? And the kids to her? The only down side is Nessie our baby girl of 10 months wouldn't be going with us. We all thought that she being so small and young to go an see Bella. It would be to hard for her seeing has she was the most that spend time with Bella being the youngest.

"Honey, ready to go?" Mom said at the door. "The kids and I are ready and in the car. Carlisle and Em are waiting for you to help with the wheel chair" Mom always had this gentle and humble voice and air around her that you can't stop yourself from falling for her.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I said while wheeling myself thews her and then to the front door where Em and Jasper made the ramp for faster and easy access for my chair.

They all did so much on the house while Bella and I where in the hospital that I was glad that the doctors told my family about my condition in advance to make are life easier, for that I would be forever grateful to them.

On the way to the facility, the car was so quite that only the engine was heard. which was weird in itself because my kids was never quite enough to even hear anything but them.

From my seat in the front I looked back at them both where looking out the window. Ant with a serious expression on his face and Carlie with a small smile.

Arriving at the center was eye opening, I can't deny that the place was nice and very modern rehabilitation center. It had a summer vacation feel to it. Like it wasn't even a hospital of any kind.

"Ready?" Dad asked while helping me to my wheelchair. I just nodded my head, I couldn't find my voice with all my nerves in the way.

Inside we adults checked in at the front desk and was pointed to where Bella was. It seems that only her head was affected in the accident so she's been all around the place, meeting other patients and her doctors and of course that outside grounds which where her favorites according to her doctor.

And that's where we all found her on a bench near the small lake they had outside. We all decided that only the kids, mom and me would be going to talk to Bella since Bella after the first time mom came to see her now recognize her from her visits. And besides we all didn't want to overwhelm her with so many of us she still don't know. So here we are going thews her.

Anthony and Carlie don't even stop to think, they go to her and start with their sweet talks about their school day and homework and their names when Bella ask them who they where.

"So twen Anthony shame home with a black eye Momma!" Carlie continue her tail about they day a few weeks ago when Anthony got into a fight trying to protect Carlie from some older kids who have been bullying her to give them her cinnamon roll cookies that mom made for them to take to school.

I would never let them fight just because they can. Ant and I talked long and hard about this problem but he said it was a one time thing and since then the other kids left them both alone even if the all did get suspended for a few days from school.

"Anthony! why would you do something so bad? even if you did it for Carlie!" Bella even if she didn't recognize them she did let them tell her their stories and scolded them like any mother would even if she had no idea they are hers. I smiled a little on the inside.

"I know Momma! I did promise Dad, I won't go it again!" Anthony did look ashamed that his mother knew and scolded him. He has always been a Momma's boy thew and thew. He hated the disappointment face Bella would always have on her face every time he did something bad.

"Well at least you did promise to be good. So what else happened?" After that there was no stopping them from telling everything they could think of to entertain her. I could see mom every once in a while wipe some tears from her eyes that seem to never end. Some hours later mom toke the kids inside to give Bella and I some time to talk and of course give them some snacks that she always had in her purse.

"They are amazing kids your so lucky to have them with you" Bella said in a whisper that I barely heard by how soft she said it. I turned my head to face her and gave her my crocked smile that always made her smile right back to me and today was no exception.

"I know... Every day I thank my wife and God for blessing me with them, even if my wife don't seem to recognize me even when I'm right in-front of her" I said with a shaky voice that couldn't be hidden. She toke my hand in hers.

"Sometimes even if something is lost, it always has a way of coming back to us. Even if it takes them years to do so" Bella smiled and with that simple smile and kind words it gave me hope even if she didn't even get that I was talking about her when I said what I did.

Maybe just maybe this would be one more test for us to over come... I just hope that for the sake of the kids she doesn't take to much to get back to us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas Everyone Hope you guys get all the gifts you been asking for... :D Please Review and maybe lil Carlie will share some cinnamon rolls with you...**


	7. Authors note

I'm soo sorry I haven't been updating my stories but being without a laptop can be difficult to continue writing... hope noone hates me much... I'll try to at least up date one of my stories. Soon... 


End file.
